


Endangered Love

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Series: Veggie Tales AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred would watch daytime dramas, Humor, I'm really weird, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Endangered Love song from Veggie Tales. I would recommend listening to aforementioned song for full understanding. </p><p>Francis and Arthur are actors in the daytime drama, Endangered Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endangered Love

Francis voice spilled through the speakers of the TV in Alfred's apartment. He sat curled up, fully enjoying his all time favorite drama, Endangered Love.  
"Rosetta Kirkland, Kirkland, Kirkland." he hummed pleasantly during the commercials. "You are the one for me," his voice dropped several notches in volume, "one for me, one for me." Before gradually getting louder, "Fell from up above. You are the one I love, Oh Rosetta."

~ ~ ~

Arthur glared at his long time friend. He was not sure why he let the Frenchman talk him into this; it was possibly because he had not read the script and just shrugged in agreement.

Francis started his lines in his silky tones, "Please don't cry, Rosetta, you're a nice country. You've been so good to me. But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all! And you can't come because you don't speak French. Au revoir." 

The show had been suggested to him as a musical surrounding country personifications. Arthur was playing the part of Rosetta Kirkland, obviously based off him, who was England. Francis was, obviously, playing the part of Philip Bonnefoy, otherwise known as France. And Arthur was not pleased about his lines. "You bloody frog!" Arthur hissed, breaking character. "I don't want to go anywhere with you anyway!"

Francis looked injured. "Those are not your lines, mon ami!"

Arthur glowered, but raised his voice to a very high-pitched octave and began singing his actual lines. "But if you leave me, then who will take me to the ball, Phil? I have a new dress and heels, and new country lipstick! Who will take me to the ball? Please don't go."

It was so hard for him to not clench his teeth, but he managed it as Francis began in his lilting tones. "I must."

"Please don't."

"I must." 

"Don't don't."

"Must must."

England sighed in relief at the end of the scene and retreated to his dressing room to change out of the ridiculous dress they put him in.

~ ~ ~

At the infuriating commercial once again, Alfred stood, dancing around with a doll that looked absolutely nothing like his wonderful Rosetta Kirkiland. 

"Rosetta Kirkland. You are the one for me. Fell from up above, country from heaven. You are the one I love."

Alfred whirled around the room, humming his song."Rosetta Kirkland, Kirkland, Kirkland, I'll be your mon ami. I'll take you to the ball. I hope you're not too tall." he dropped his voice to a whisper. "You will have trouble dancing." Finally the commercials ended and he curled back up on the couch.

~ ~ ~

"Phil! I've learned French!" Arthur said as cheerily as he could in the highest voice he could manage.

Francis glowed with joy. "You have?"

"Mais oui. Je suis Kirkland. See?" Arthur said.

"Oui oui, mon amie. I always knew you could. I really hoped you would. Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all?" Francis sang grasping the shorter man's hands and his eyes full of joy.

"Yes, but first, will you take me to the ball? Oh Phil, will you take me to the ball." Arthur sang with delight. He had read through the script the night before and he was going to enjoy this. 

Francis clenched his teeth angrily as he realized it was his line. "I WILL NOT! You can't make me say it! I am better than this!"

Arthur smirked, his euphoria pushing aside the annoyance of the itchy wig wrapped snugly around his scalp. "Say it."

Francis glared, "...I can't dance." he said, looking so furious and equally crushed that it took all of Arthur's willpower to not burst out laughing. 

He adopted an affronted tone. "You can't?!"

Shame filled Francis' eyes and he hung his head. "No."

"I must go." Arthur sang.

"Please don't go!" Francis pleaded, whipping his head up. He was very good at his part.

"I must!"

"Don't go." 

"I must!"

"Don't!" 

"Must!"

"Don't, don't!" 

"Must must," Arthur sang, hoping the cracking of his voice at the end was not noticeable as the scene ended. 

~ ~ ~

At the end of the show, Alfred leaped up, singing his song for his beloved to the empty, dark room. "Rosetta Kirkland, You are the o-" 

There was a crash as the door opened and Alfred glanced in horror at his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

"Arfred?" Kiku asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Just... watching a little... TV.. Kiks." Alfred said awkwardly, his face aflame.

"Werr, maybe you shourd read a book." Kiku said, eyebrows raised as he tried to understand why the blonde was clutching a Barbie doll in his fist.

"Yeeeeah... okay." Alfred said slowly, drawing out the words. Kiku shook his head worriedly and left.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters' names in the show are what they are only so they fill the correct amount of syllables that are needed for the songs. I apologize for any confusion.
> 
> Arthur Kirkland- England  
> Francis Bonnefoy- France  
> Alfred F. Jones- America  
> Honda Kiku- Japan
> 
> Rosetta Kirkland is the character Arthur plays in Endangered Love  
> Philip Bonnefoy is the charater Francis plays in Endangered Love.
> 
> If you need anymore clarification, feel free to ask!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this really weird thing! It was meant for laughs only, I swear.


End file.
